Goddogēmu
by Takamagahara-Kun
Summary: Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda SMA yang tidak pernah percaya keajaiban, tapi semua berubah setelah Z sang dewa keajaiban melakukan negosiasi dengan dirinya dan mengubah semua hidupnya. Tanpa sadar dia telah jatuh kedalam perangkap seorang dewa. /Isekai/


Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya

Sumary : Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuda SMA yang tidak pernah percaya keajaiban, tapi semua berubah setelah Z sang dewa keajaiban melakukan negosiasi dengan dirinya dan mengubah semua hidupnya. Tanpa sadar dia telah jatuh kedalam perangkap seorang dewa. /Isekai/

Rate : M

Goddogēmu

Arch 1 : Power

 _Jika kau diberi pilihan, ikutilah kata hatimu. Karena hati tak pernah berbohong._ (Naruto Uzumaki)

Naruto Pov

Aku tidak pernah percaya pada

apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan Keajaiban dan Sihir. Tapi sekarang ini diriku seperti sedang dipaksa mempercayai itu semua. Entah bagaimana aku bisa berada disini, seingatku aku berada di kereta dan hendak pulang dari sekolah. Jika diingat ingat saat itu aku sedang bernegoisasi dengan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Dewa Keajaiban dengan nama samarannya yang aneh. Z nama dewa itu. Dia mengaku seorang Dewa dari dunia lain yang menggunakan media Smarthphone untuk berbicara.

Walau ini aneh, tapi jika Z itu memang benar seorang Dewa, maka ini jelas jelas adalah ulahnya. Aku dengan segera mengeluarkan Smarthphone milikku dan membaca suatu pesan yang kuyakini dari Z, kenapa? karena entah mengapa Smarthphone milikku ini menjadi tidak bisa apa apa dan hanya menampilkan kolom Chat dengan background bunga.

 **Hello Naruto, kau pasti kaget dengan hadiah yang aku berikan. :)**

"Sialan kau Z, cepat kembalikan aku ke tempat asalku!!"

 **Aw aw aw... Tenanglah sedikit Naruto, bukankah ini yang kau mau. Hasil dari negoisasi kita di kerata pada malam itu. :)**

Entah bagaimana Z membuat Smarthphone milikku jadi begini, yang kutahu dia bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu repot repot mengetik. Aku hanya harus berbicara layaknya berbicara dengan seseorang dan Z akan membalasnya dengan cepat. Z si sialan itu memang membingungkan.

"Dimana ini Z?"

 **Kau berada di pinggiran hutan kota Syholan, o iya aku lupa belum mengucapkan sesuatu. Selamat datang hahahha. :)**

"Jadi, yang kau maksud dengan masuk kedalam duniamu adalah ini" ucapku

Aku menunggu jawaban yang pasti dari Z, tapi dia hanya mengirimkan sebuah emoticon senyuman yang menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin membanting Smarthphone ini.

 **Aku akan memberitahukan beberapa hal penting padamu Naruto. :)**

Akhirnya dia berbicara juga. Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh tempat, hanya ada pohon dan beberapa batu batuan, memangnya apa yang mau aku harapkan dari hutan yang tidak jelas ini. Aku berjalan sambil menenteng tas yang dari tadi ada di punggungku. Lebih baik pergi dari pada berdiam diri.

"Apa itu?" Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan Z katakan.

 **Pertama, dunia yang kau tempati sekarang adalah dunia yang penuh dengan sihir dan sesuatu yang diluar akal sehat.**

"Lanjut" Aku makin penasar saja dengan dunia ini. Tapi, jika sihir itu benar ada, apa aku harus mempercayainya dari pada logika yang telah aku pelajari.

 **Kedua, Kau harus bisa merahasiakan identitas diriku!**

Maksudnya apa ini. Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Z katakan. Memangnya apa yang terjadi jika identitasnya bocor. Tapi biarlah ini menjadi misteri yang harus ku pecahkan sendiri tanpa perlu bertanya.

 **Aku akan memberimu 2 pilihan kekuatan untuk hidup disini, bagaimana?**

"Lakukan sesukamu Z, aku tidak peduli"

 **Haha, seperti apa yang aku tebak dari seorang Naruto.** **Baiklah, pilihlah salah satu dari dua kekuatan yang aku tawarkan.**

 **1\. Kekuatan Perkembangan** **2\. Kekuatan Instan** **Pilih yang mana Naruto? :)**

Perkembangan dan Instan, mungkin aku akan kuat dengan instan jika memilih kekuatan yang kedua, bukankah ini seperti cheat dalam Game.

"Aku pilih yang pertama saja" Ucapku malas, dapat kulihat Z mengeluarkan emoticon kaget.

 **Tak pernah kusangka, tapi baiklah. Jangan sesali pilihanmu ini ya! :)**

"Iya iya bawel, tapi..." Aku menarik nafas dalam dalam, "Mengapa dari tadi aku tidak menemukan ujung hutan ini. Rasanya seperti kembali ketitik dimana aku datang"

 **Hahaha, aku yang membuat kau berputar putar Uto.**

Si Z itu memang menyebalkan.

 **Baiklah, kau sudah memilih pilihan pertama. Kekuatan perkembangan sebenarnya kekuatan yang hebat sih. Tapi memang sulit untuk membuatnya berkembang, kau harus bisa mengetahui bagimana caranya kekuatan milikmu berkembang. Berbeda dengan kekuatan Instan yang selalu dipilih oleh orang orang terpilih sebelum dirimu. Mereka yang memilih kekuatan Instan akan memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Dewa kelas rendah. Mereka bisa melakukan apa saja dengan kekuatan itu, dan membuat semuanya terasa membosankan bagiku haha.**

Si Z ini, dia menganggap hal ini sebagai permainan yang menyenangkan. Aku bagaikan tokoh utama dalan sebuah cerita Novel ataupun Game.

 **Baiklah, aku mau istirahat. Dan kuberitahu ya, kau berjalan saja kearah barat dan disana kau akan bertemu dengan sesuatu. Kau akan menemukan petunjuk untuk keluar dari hutan ini. :)**

Ugh, si Z ini... Ingin sekali aku memukul mukanya hingga babak belur. Tapi apa daya diriku yang hanya pemuda biasa tanpa kekuatan.

"Baiklah Z, tapi boleh kutanya satu hal?"

 **Apa itu?**

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku yang sudah pegal ini, bagaimana tidak pegal. Aku dari tadi hanya berputar putar disini sini saja karena kekuatan Z si Sialan itu.

"Mengapa aku tidak panik, padahal hal ini diluar akal sehat?" Aku penasaran dengan hal ini dan ingin mengetahuinya langsung.

 **Jawabannya mudah saja Uto, aku telah membuat ingatan dan mentalmu dapat menerima ini semua. :)**

Ternyata aku sudah di kendalikan olehnya. Sialan, aku dijebak. Tapi sepertinya kehidupanku akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada kehidupan lamaku yang monoton.

"Oke Z terimakasih"

 **Ya, dan sekarang pergilah kearah barat :)**

Haah... Baiklah, setelah memasukan Smarthphone ku kedalam saku celana agar tidak hilang, aku membuka tas yang dari tadi kubawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah jaket hitam untuk ku kenakan, tidak mungkin kan di dunia baru ini aku memakai pakaian SMA.

"Mari kita uji" Aku langsung pergi menuju arah barat seperti yang Z sarankan.

Selama aku berjalan tidak ada yang spesial dari hutan ini, hanya ada pepohonan dan beberapa bebatuan kecil. Tapi udaranya memang sejuk bagaikan belum pernah terjamah apapun. Umm, Sudah beberapa menit aku berjalan kearah barat, tapi belum juga menemukan petunjuk yang Z bilang. Atau jangan jangan dia hanya bermain main?

 _Srak!! Sraak!!_

Apa itu? Kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru, tidak ada yang mencurigakan kecuali daun daun yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Jika dirasa entah mengapa suasananya berubah menjadi menakutkan.

 _Srak!! Sraak!!_

"Ck. Siapa kau... Siapapun dirimu keluarlah dan jangan menjadi pengecut" aku berharap tidak ada yang menjawab ataupun keluar dari balik gelapnya pepohonan yang ada.

 _Grrr!!_

Suaranya dari belakang, saat diriku menoleh keasal suara, tidak ada siapa siapa disana dan hanya kesunyian yang kudapat. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai ini, mungkin berkonsentrasi disaat genting seperti ini akan sedikit membantu.

Kucoba untuk berkonsentrasi, mencoba mendengarkan suara suara yang ada berharap mendapat sesuatu.

 _Srak!!_

Itu!! Dengan cepat aku mengambil batu berukuran sebesar bola tenis dan melemparnya kearah sebuah semak semak. Beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu seperti kucing tapi lebih besar keluar dari semak semak itu dan menuju kearahku dengan cepat.

 _Brukh!!_

Aku panik dan tidak sanggup melakukan perlawanan apa apa, diriku pasrah akan kukungan mahluk aneh ini. Tak mengindahkan luka lecet yang kuterima aku langsung mencengkram kepala mahluk itu dan membantingnya kesamping agar diriku bisa keluar dari kukungan mahluk aneh berbentuk seperti kucing itu.

"Mahluk apa dia hosh... Hosh?" Suaraku terdengar lirih bagaikan orang menangis, dan juga nafasku tak beraturan karena panik. Siapa juga yang tidak panik coba jika ada mahluk aneh yang tiba tiba menyerang dirimu!!

 _Prok_ _Prok_ _Prok_

Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria dengan wajah arogan yang baru saja keluar dari balik pohon. Dan dapat kupastikan bahwa dialah pemilik mahluk aneh disana. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa nyawaku sedang terancam kali ini.

"Kau cukup hebat bagi seorang yang tersesat" Suaranya nampak seperti pria kecil berumur 12 tahun. Aku sampai ingin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ka.. Kau, siapa?" jari telunjukku menunjuk tepat kearah wajah arogannya itu.

"Namaku terlalu suci untuk kau tahu!" Ucap pria itu dengan wajah arogan yang dia milikki. Aku percaya pria itu pasti jelmaan iblis.

 _Huft!_

Menghela nafas berat, aku melempar tas yang kubawa kearah pria itu dan dengan cepat berlari kearahnya yang sedang menghindari tas yang kulempar tadi.

 _Buagh!_

Sebuah pukulan cukup keras kulancarkan, tapi apa ini... Dia bisa menahannya dengan tangan kanannya. Ugh sial, dia menyeringgai... Seringgaiannya tampak mengerikan bagiku.

Berputar, dunia terasa berputar. Oh! ternyata aku sedang berbaring dengan badan remuk karena dibanting seorang pria pendek dengan dada rata. Oh sungguh kerennya diriku ini.

"Ugh... Menjauhlah dariku mahluk aneh!" Kucing jadi jadian itu malah mengendusku bagaikan aku ini daging segar siap makan.

"Beraninya kau menyebut Anima ku dengan sebutan mahluk aneh!" Kurasa pria itu marah atas ucapanku, buktinya beberapa perempatan muncul di wajahnya yang tidak menyenangkan itu walaupun kuakui cukup imut untuk seorang pria sih.

"Arghh, sakit hey... Sakit" sialan tanganku diinjaknya dengan keji.

"Hukuman bagi orang sepertimu adalah kematian heh" Dapat kulihat tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya merah gelap. Cahaya itu membentuk sebuah benang yang terbuat dari kumpulan cahaya merah tadi.

"Ugh, sialan... Aku tidak suka ini, tapi jika kau berkenan, bisa kau ampuni aku?" Aku tidak suka memelas seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia mempunyai kekuatan sedangkan aku? Tidak mungkin kan aku memilih mati dengan terhormat ditangan seorang lelaki pendek berwajah arogan tapi imut.

"Tidak, tidak ada pengampunan untuk orang sepertimu!" Matanya itu menyiratkan sesuatu hal keji dan tidak baik, aku memiliki perasan tidak enak padanya, "Ak... Aku akan melakukan apapun!" Ucapku gagap, orang waras mana yang tidak gagap ketika beberapa benang yang terlihat tajam sudah mengelilingi leher mu!! maju satu centi saja mungkin bisa membuat luka gores!

"Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai ini, tapi karena aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi..."

Glup, semoga saja aku diampuni. Z tolong aku!!

"Kau kuampuni, asalkan kau mau menjadi pelayanku, bagaimana?"

Setidaknya itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan kehilangan nyawa. Dan juga sepertinya dia tahu banyak soal dunia ini.

"Baiklah" Kucing sialan itu telah melepas kukungannya, dan si pria arogan mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku heran, kenapa dia percaya sekali pada orang yang baru dia kenal.

Membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada jaketku yang tadi kotor gara gara tiduran di tanah. Setelah itu diriku langsung mengambil tas yang tadi kulempar. pria itu terlihat senang entah karena apa.

"Hey pelayan, ayo ikuti aku" Dia memerintahku bagaikan aku ini seorang pembantu dirumahnya. Tidak bisa dimaafkan, aku berjanji akan membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapan diriku ini. Apapun caranya.

Tapi untuk kali ini, aku lebih baik pasrah dan mengikuti kemana dia dan kucing aneh miliknya berjalan. Tapi ada yang janggal dengan pertemuan ini, ini seperti sudah direncanakan oleh seseorang. Apa mungkin si Z sialan itu. Ack aku tidak mengerti semua ini.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menjalani semua ini dulu!!

Tbc

halo semuanya, Saya author newbie di ffn ini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya :)

O iya, chapter satu ini bisa di bilang pembuka arch pertama = Kekuatan

umm, aku gak tau mau ngomong apa lagi hehe. dan, menurut kalian lebih enak baca menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama atau ketiga?

See ya,

Maaf kalau tulisannya ancur atau apa, aku ngetik lewat apk Ffn di android


End file.
